Light of a Frozen Melody
by DaughteroftheMoon1809
Summary: El hombre de la Luna y La mujer del Sol tienen una hija y la envían al mundo de los humanos como mortal para encontrar e amor, un inmortal travieso y rebelde le roba el corazón;un mal que se pensó ganado resurge de la oscuridad. (Primer Fanfic)
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Todo esto empieza cuando el Hombre e la Luna y La Mujer del Sol tienen una hija. La niña nacío y una profecía aparecío, esta decía que cuando encontrase el amor veradero sería más poderosa que sus dos padres juntos. A los 15 años se volvío inmortal y durante 100 años le aprendieron a utilizar los poderes que tenía. En 200 años la chica se paso observando a los mortales e inmotales, y mejorando sus habilidades, sus padres al ver sus mejoras y ganas de ir al mundo humano decidieron que era hora de que buscase el amor; la enviaron juso después de la pelea de Pitch Black contra los guardianes, la enviaron como una mortal que tenía también una forma inmortal, la chica podría relacionarse con mortales e inmortales con una condición nadie podría saber quien era en realidad asta que encontrase el adecuado y solo podía utilizar sus poderes en escenarios muy peligrosos y mortales los cuales serían sobre la música, el sonido y la luz. Su nuevo hogar sería en Burguess, Pensylvania al lado de la casa de la última luz, Jamie Bennett para, también, protegerlo si aparece alguna amenaza que lo podría dañar...


	2. Conocer lo desconocido

_**Conocer lo desconocido**_

General´s POV

En una casa de un barrio de Burguess debajo de un monton de sábanas se escucha un gemido y al rato una muchacha de la cama. Esta tiene el pelo rubio despeinado como el sol y ojos verdes como la hierva de primavera; su nombre, Melody Moonligth Sun .

Melody´s POV

Como la lu del sol golpea mi cara me entierro bajo las sábanas y gimo, tengo que cuidar de Jamie y Sophie toda la semana por que sus padres van de vacaciones de aniversario de boda. Salgo de la cama caliente y miro la hora...son las 9:44 a las 10:00 tengo que estar en su casa. Corro hacía el baño me ducho y me pongo la ropa, bajo y desayuno, me lavo los dientes y salgo de mi casa y voy más o menos 10 metros a la izquieda en la nieve de la acera para llegar a casa de los Bennett. Llegue 5 minutos tarde, no pasara nada por eso ¿no?... Llamo a la puerta y me abre la Señora Bennett.

-Ola Melody.(Dice con energía)

-Ola Señora Bennett, lo siento por llegar tarde.

-No pasa nada fueron 5 minutos, pasa y te daré las instrucciones para cuidar a los niños.

-Ok.(Digo mientras entro y me quito la chaqueta dejandola en una de silla del comedor)

-Después del colegio los niños comen, salen a las 14:30, cuando acaban de comer asegurate de que se laven lo dientes y despues hagan los deberes antes de jugar.(Dice la Señora Bennett)

-Por cierto, y los niños?(interrumpo)

-Dormidos, hoy no tienen colegio por la nevada y ya nos despedimos de ellos por la noche. Como iba diciendo, mi número de teléfono, el de mi marido y el de recepción del hotel estan en la nevera, llama solo en emergencias.

-Ok Señora Bennett.

-Cuida bien de los niños, ah! Por cierto cena a las 20:45. Metalos en la cama a las 21:30, se quedan a dormir con un cuento o una nana.

-De acuerdo.(Digo con una sonrrisa)

-Su colegio comienza a las 10:00 despertalos a las 9:00 servira para que se preparen; el autobús pasa por delante de la casa a las 9:45.

-Cariño!Todo listo para el viaje!(Dice el señor Bennett)

-Voy!(Se dirige a mi y me dice)Cuidalos mucho!Bye!

-Claro señora, Adios! (Digo mientras se mete en el coche y se va) Nos veremos en una semana!(Entro en la casa)

General´s POV

Al entrar en la casa Melody se fue directamente al salón y se fue a ver la televisión mientras enperaba a que los niños despertasen, 20 minutos más tarde desde el piso de arriba se escuchan sonidos y poco despues bajan los dos, cuando la ven corren hacia Melody a abordarla en un abrazo.

-Ola Mel.(Dicen al unisono)

-Hey chicos!Quereis desayunar?(Pregunta mientras se sueltan)

-Si!

-Entonces vamos!(Cuando llegan a la cocina Jamie y Sophie se sientan y empiezan a hablar sobre nieve y Jack Frost mientras tanto Melody hace el desayuno).

-Que quereis hacer despues de desayunar?(Pregunta la chica mayor)

-Quiero jugar con Jack!(Dice Jamie)

-Jack!Jack!Jack!(Sophie dice mientras se ríe)

-Ah!Jack Frost, cierto?Vuestra madre me dijo hace unos días que teniais una obsesion con el.(Dice divertida)

-No estamos obsesionados!(Dice Jamie con un puchero molesto)Solo nos gusta jugar con el!

-Claro(Dice rodando los ojos aun con una sonrisa, derepente el puchero de Jamie se transforma en una sonrrisa)

-Quieres conocerlo?

-Si, será divertido!(Dice feliz de que por fin lo pidiese; al momento Jamie pregunta:)

-Mel?

-Si?

-Crees en Jack Frost?

-Claro que si.

-Bien!Entonces puedes verlo!Vamos Sophie a vestirnos!

-Lavaros tambien los dientes, no queremos que el hada de las dientes se enfade por que vuestros dientes esten sucios .

-Vale!

-Diente!Diente!Diente!

-Venga vamos preparaos!

-Voy!(Se fueron a prepararse para salir fuera miantras que Melody esperara junto a la puerta).

Jack´s POV

Vi como Jamie y Sophie se acercaban al parque sonrrientes como siempre y cuando me vieron corrieron hacia. No me di cuenta de que alguien venia con ellos y nos observaba divertida asta que se apartaron y recibi una bola de nieve en toda a cara, entonces escuche una risa melódica y la vi...pelo rubio, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana, era...linda;espera!Que acabo de pensar?!Olvida lo ú hacia ella y dije:)

-Oh!Esta es la guerra!

-Jajaja!Adelante Frost!A ver si consigues darme!(Respondio entre risas)

-Nunca retes a un espiritu de invierno a una pelea de bolas de nieve!

(Entonces salio corriendo y se agacho detrás de un pequeño monticulo de nieve e hizo un fuerte, entonces empezo una pelea de bolas de nieve enorme y superdivertida chicos contra chicas)

Melody´s POV

Cuando acabamos la pelea todos los niños se fueron a su casa llamados por sus parientes (excepto Jamie y Sophie que estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve), yo me tumbe en la nieve jadeante y al poco rato Jack hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

-Buena pelea de bolas de nieve,nunca estube en una igual!Fue impresionante!(Dijo con una sonrrisa)

-Gracias,gracias...(Digo burlonamente)Pero las chicas siguen siendo las ganadoras(Digo con orgullo).

-Tienes razón sois las ganadoras.

-Bueno no eras tu el que era imposible de ganar en una pelea de bolas de nieve?

-Uh-Oh...

-Te gané!No era tan dificil!

-Hey!Tengo sentimientos!(Dice molesto)

(Poniendo una mirada de falsa sorpresa e intentando reprimir una sonrrisa digo:)

-Y yo pensaba que no tenias!Que tonta soy!O señor me perdonas?(Digo poniendome de pie y haciendo una reverencia burlona ya con una sonrrisa)

-Oye!Que pasa aqui?(Dice ahora divertido)Normalmente soy yo el que hace comentarios sarcásticos!

-Bueno Principito parece que te robe el puesto.

(Miro hacia los niños y despues al cielo y me doy cuenta de que es tarde asi que los llamos para ir a casa nos despedimos de Jack y nos vamos a casa, les doy la cena y los meto en la cama, donde se quedan a dormir depues de una nana; me voy a casa me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama,me quedo a dormir con el último pensamiento de: _Que lindo es Jack!_


	3. Sucesos Inesperados

_**Sucesos inesperados**_

Pitch Black´s POV

Acabo de aparecer en la habitación de un creyente adolescente una cosa tan poco común que la última vez que hubo uno fue en la edad oscura. Parece el cuarto de una adolescente normal. Miro a la cama y la veo durmiendo. Por la ventana pasa arena sueño, en ella e aparecen varios niños y... Jack Frost; según lo que vi hoy durante el día ella es su punto débil y eso ayudaría.

-Que bonito!Tanta diversión y juegos!Que pena que vaya a desaparecer.

(Pongo un dedo en la arena y empieza a ponerse negro pero antes de que sea completamente negro empieza a cambiar a plateado, se come la arena negro y forma de nuevo el mismo sueño)

-Esto es nuevo...(Observo atentamente e intento tocarla pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros la arena se convierte en lobo y me ataca, en todo esto la chica sigue dormida. Me fundo en las sombras justo cuando esta a punto de morderme le capa.

General´s POV

A la mañana siguiente Melody preparo a Jamie y Sophie para el colegio, cuando se fueron volvio a su casa y fué directamente a su habitación, se quito la chaqueta tirandola en el suelo y se acosto en la cama sin taparse, con la ropa y zapatos puestos estaba casi durmiendo cuando escucho que alguien abre la ventana de su cuarto abre un poco el ojo que coincide con la ventana para ver quien es y ve a Jack entrando con una sonrrisa traviesa, la chica suelta un suspiro exasperado, no puede descansar en paz, al parecer Jack no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y pensando en despertarla hizo una vola de nieve en su mano, Melody noto el movimiento y se preparo para saltar fuera de camino, cuando el chico lanzo la bola hacia la cara de esta se levanto con una sonrrisa orgullosa .

-Ja!pensabas que me ibas a dar tan facilmente?

-Agh...!(Dice con fastidio)Es que tu no duermes o que?

-Si, pero nunca bajo la guardia(Dice mientras se sienta en la cama delante de la nieve para que Jack no vea como la recoge y hace una bola con lo que tiene, mientras hace esto una sonrrisa diabólica se extiende por su cara)En cambio...Tu si la bajas!(Dice al tirar la bola de nieve, al no esperar eso no tiene timpo para esquivarlo y acaba con nieve en toda su cara)Ja Ja!

-Eso no es justo estaba desprebenido!

-Y yo mientras dormia hace unos años pero despues de acabar con nata montada en la cara entoy alerta en todo momento del día.

-Jajajajaj!Quien te puso nata en la cara?!Jajajaja!

-Mi padre...(Contesta con tristura, al escuchar mi voz y ver mi cara seguramente entendio que estaba muerto cuando enrealidad esta vivo pero muy, muy, muy lejos)

-L-lo siento...

-Oye!Que no esta muerto!Solo esta lejos y lo veo poco por que tiene un trabajo que necesita mucho cuidado.

-Oh vale. Y...Que trabajo es?(Pregunta curioso, ante eso Melody se tensa y responde que prefiere no hablar del tema)

-Ok. Lo siento por la pregunta.

-No pasa nada pero no lo preguntes de nuevo. Ahora, que pasa nos vamos a quedar aqui aburridos o vamos a ir a divertirnos?!Vamos tengo que enseñarte como utilizar aparatos elecctrónicos!

-Como sabes que no sé usarlos?(Pregunta con una sonrrisa divertida y una ceja levantada, la chica imita la sonrrisa)

-Por que Jamie me lo dijo. Ah! Por ciero hablando de cosas que no sabes mi nombre es Melody.

-Eso ya lo sé como ayer te olvidaste de decirmelo le pregunte a Jamie cuando entraba hoi en el colegio.(Contesta feliz de si mismo por saber su nombre)

-Woah!Woah!Woah!Fuiste al colegio de Jamie?Y le preguntaste cuando estaba a punto de entrar?

-Si y si.

-Si llego tarde por tu culpa...

-Tranquila llego a tiempo.

-Lo que tu digas, estas avisado.(Mientras bajaban las escaleras le hizo otra pregunta:)

-Cúal es tu apellido?No me acordé de pedirselo a Jamie.

-Moonlight Sun.

-Bonitos apellidos.

-Gracias estoi orgullosa de ellos. Ahora, vamos a por unas películas!(Saliron de casa de Melody y fuiron a compra las peliculas, en la tienda despues de comprar como 20 películas clásicas fueron a casa de la chica. Dejaron las películas y fueron a la casa e Bennett)

Melody´s POV

Al llegar a casa de los Bennett me puse a hacer la comida para Jamie y Sophie, poco antes de que llegaran Jack pregunto cuando vamos a ver las películas)

-Veremos seguramente hoy unas cuatro o cinco por la noche porque es imposible poder ver 20 películas en una noche.(Despues de eso no hablamos más, al rato Jamie y Sophie llegaron del colegio y nada más entrar vinieron a la cocina)

-Bueno parece que alguien tiene hambre!

-Mucha!Que hai de comer?!

-Hey!(Dice Jack)

-Comida!Comida!(Gritó Sophie)

-Espaguetis!(respondo a la pregunta de Jamie)

-Oye que estoi aqui!(Dice cada vez más molesto el chico mayor)

-Yay!Me enacantan los espaguetis.

-Aqui teneis.

-No me ignoreis.(Dice enojado mientras que yo intento suprimir la risa)

-No tienes que hacer una ventisca o algo asi?...Anda vete a hacer algo y vuelve más tarde seguro que te hacen caso después.(Digo mientras lo empujo hacia la ventana de la sala)

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!Pero volveré!(Y se fué por la ventana; una vez que acabaron de comer los chicos se fueron a hacer los deberes mientras que yo los ayudo).

Jack´s POV

Después de hacer varias ventiscas me fui al polo para pasar un rato ayudando a los yetis.Y con ayudando me refiero a congelar varios elfos, después de una pequeña regañiva de Norte por congelarlos volvi a casa de los Bennett pero antes de llegar me los encontre en el parque haciendo un muñeco de nieve y Melody sentada en un banco cerca lellendo un libro que tuvo épocas mucho ir a junto los niños Bennett a ver si lla me hacen caso, me acerco a Jamie y le toco el hombro por detrás haciendolo saltar y dar la vuelta rápidamente al ver su cara me empiezo a reir pero en el fondo de mi mente estoy aliviado pues podia ser que no estuviera ignorandome sino que habia dejado de creer.

-Eso no es justo Jack, yo estaba despistado!

-Tómalo como venganza por habeme ignorado a la hora de la comida.

-Lo siento pero los espaguetis son mi coida favorita sobre todo los de Mel!

-Ok,ok lo que tu digas...Por cierto que te parece si hago que Mel juegue con nosotros a una pelea de bolas de nieve?

-Ok eso será fácil le encanta jugar... aunque no queo que llegues a darle con la bola Jack, es muy buena.(Dice mientras yo hago una de mis bola de nieve con un brillo azulado)

-No creo que sea tan difícil.(Digo con una sonrrisa traviesa mientras tiro la bola hacia Mel, aunque no me esperava que con un movimiento rápido se echase a la izquiera e esquivase la bola poco a poco baja el libro, en su cara hay una pequeña sonrrisa, marca la página en la que está, cierra el libro, lo deja en el banco y se levanta, camina hacia mi siempre lentamente mientras su sonrisa se hace más y más grande con un brillo travieso, como por arte de magia saca una bola de nieve de su espalda y antes de que pueda reaccionar la tengo en la cara, mientras me limpio digo:)

-Woah...

-No retes a la Reina!(Contesta Jaime riendo de mi cara)

-Jamie tiene razón Jacki NUNCA me retes!

(Iba a contestar pero por el rabillo del ojo vi algo me gio y miro hacia el cielo para ver las luces del Norte, me vuelvo a los niños y la adolescente)

-Lo siento chicos reunión guardian tengo que irme.

-Jooo... pero si acabas de llegar.(Dice Jamie)

-Lo siento chicos volveré y os avisaré si hay algún problema.

-Lo juras?(Pregunta Jamie y Sophie al unísono)

-Lo juro.(Digo, derepente Mel se hacerca y se pone delante de mi, a centímetros de mi cara haciendo que un tinte azul apaezca en mis mejillas, ella esta sorriendo pero se nota en sus ojos que tiene miedo por lo que pasará pero ella hace que mis sospechas se hagan realidad mientras dice derrepente con cara seria y preocupada:)

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.(Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al recordar donde fueron usadas esas mismas palabras, pero al momento se me olvida al notar que ella pone sus labios sobre mi mejilla, mi rostro se hace de un color azul oscuro com Mel recupera su sonrria al verme y se separa poniendose estre los dos niños)

-A-adios.(Digo torpemente)

-Adios Jack!

(Y me voy volando)

Pitch Black´s POV

Veo como el guardian se marcha volando hacia el polo y vuelvo a mirar a los creyentes que siguen mirando al pundo done estaba Jack hace uns momento y salgo de las sombras)

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... mira quienes está aqui tan solitos y despotegidos!(Se dan la vuelta rápidamente y noto como los niños reconocen mi voz y la temen dandome poder)

-Pitch...(Dice Jaime sorprendido y temeroso agarrandose a la mano de la adolescente mientras que Sophie se esconde detrás de esta agarrandole la pierna, lo más curioso es que la adolescente no tiene miedo de mi ni tampoco puedo verlo, supongo que como es adolescente es más dificil de leer, ya me ocuparé mas tarde ahora estoy muy ocupado atemorizando a los niños)

-Seguid, seguid pequeños temiendo, vuestro miedo es delicioso.

-Que quieres?!(Dice la mayor)

-O nada querida solo su temor y su creencia hacía los guardianes.(Digo sacando una espada de arena negra que puede sacar creencia)Y claro está tambien el tuyo.

-Tu no tendrás nada nuestro!(Con un chaquido de dedos unos tentáculos arrastran a los tres a diferentes ángulos del parque y los ponen en células de arena negra veo como Sophie llora desconsoladamente en posición fetal y Jaime llora silenciosamente con el terror escrito en su cara mirando a todos lados sentado, respiro profundamente notando el poder que las dos fuentes de energia me dan...espera!dos!? Miro a la adolescente lo único que hace es estar de pie con cara de enojo brazos crozados sobre el pecho e de decir que me sorprendio pero se transformo rápidamente en ira, me acerco a ella.)

-Porque no me tienes miedo?!

-Ja!Tu te as visto alguna vez al espejo?!No, cierto?Te diré las razones de por que: nencesitas un nuevo corte de pelo, no tienes cejas, llevas vestido y no sé si le que llevas en los pies son pies o zapatos...

-Calla!Te voy a quitar la creencia y hacer que temas!

-Me da igual!

-Bueno entonces...Jaime y Sophie iran primero.

-No, no por favor!

-Demasiado tarde.(Las jaulas de los mocosos se juntan y yo entro dentro con un movimiento de muñeca le clabo a los niños que estaban agarrandose la espada durante todo noto el miedo de la adolescente, que es muy fuerte, los niños quedan inconscientes como la jaula se deshace y oigo un grito precioso de la muchacha)

-Nooo!(El poder del miedo de la muchacha desapaece rápido como una estrella fugaz y me doy la vuelta a tienpo para ver como ta enfurecida saca un cuchillo de la bota y rompe los barrotes con facilidad, velozmente se acerca a mi y antes de que pueda reaccionar la espada salio volando acia atrás y tengo un cuchillo clavado en el pecho que retuerce lenta y doloroamente me echo hacia atrás como quita en cuchillo de un golpe rápido cojo la espada y me voy con un "volveré" entre las sombras todabia tengo que librarme de mi tutor contrario y una herida de arma blanca no me lo empedira, ya noto como milimetro a milimetro cicatriza)

Melody´s POV

Llevo a los niños a casa y los dejo en el sofá, cuando despertan les hago chocolate caliente diciendoles que se quedaron dormidos en el parque leyendoles mi libro ellos aceptaron el chocolate tanto como la respuesta, les pregunte sobre los guardianes y me dijeron que eran "niñerias" tuve que contener lágrimas. Despues de que cenasen, se lavasen los dientes y se durmiesen me fui a mi casa, nada más entrar tire mi abrigo y bufanda, tambien me quite las botas, subi velozmente a la habitación y me puse el pijama despues de ducharme todo el tiempo conteniendo lagrimás asi que cuando habri la ventana y vi la luna las solte silenciosamente y hable con mi querido padre que tanto hecho de menos.

-Papá me trajiste aqui para proteger a la última luz y encontrar el amor para tener todo el poder que debeiría, pero no cumpli ninguna de las tareas.(Una luz blanquecina vino de la luna que me enpezo a hablar con cariño)

-No te culpes pequeña hiciste todo lo que pudiste con Jaime y sobre la segunda tarea te diré que necesitas tiempo, todavía hay esperanza para los niños Bennett; ahora descansa lo necesitaras ya que tendrás que ayudar a los guardianes como espíritu e la luz, lo que significa mostrar quien eres enrrealidad a ellos.(Después de asentir con la cabeza n tanto contardecida y preocupada de como tomaría Jack que es inmortal y la hija de la Luna y el Sol, la luz de la Luna desapareció y al poco rato llegaron los guardianes con cara de preocupación,cansancio y mucha tristeza. Aparcaron en el jardin de los Bennett, bajaron del trineo de un salto e iban a entrar pero grite:)

-Jack!

Jack´s POV

Al llegar al polo estaban todos hai, conejito fue el primero en hablar pero Sandy me saludo primero, yo se lo devolvi.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras frostibe!Llegas tarde!

-Lo siento estaba con Jamie, Sophie y Melody.

-Quien?(Pregunto Tooth)

-Una amiga.(sonrriendo)

-Oh!Ya entiendo Jack tiene novia!

-No es mi novia canguro!

-Que me llamaste ?!

-Canguro!

-Cubito de hielo!

-Cola de algodón!

-Silencio!(Interrumpio Norte)La Luna va ha hablar!Mim que ocurre?

(Un gran rayo de Luna hace una sombra de Pitch y despues una espada haiciendo entrar en pánico a todos excepto a Jack que no entiende)

-Que es la espada?

-Esa espada puede hacer a todos los niños perder la creencia de los guardianes y dar más poder al que la empuña, desapareció hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer, a vuelto...¿Que debemos hacer Mim?(Pregunta Norte, el rayo se reduce y sale una piedra azul del suelo)

-Es un nuevo guardian...(Tooth)

-Porque?No hace ni un año eligio a Jack!No quiero otro incordio por aqui!(Bunny)

-Quién será?(Norte)

-?(Sandy)

-Por favor no la marmota...(Bunny)

-Que?!(Al unísono ecepto Sandy "?!". Su motivo fue que en el criestal apareció una figura totalmente vesida de blanco; llevaba una blusa de manga dos cuartos, unos pantalones y botas blancas, llevaba una capa blanca que ondeaba detras de ella con una capucha tapandole los ojos, lo único que se veia de sus ojos era una nariz peque ña, una barbilla delicada y unos labios carnosos y rosas que contrastaban con la piel pálida como la Luna, de la capucha salía pelo dorado que parecía muy suave y tenía ondulaciones, la mano derecha sujetaba un personal acabado en un circulo que tenía en el centro una bola de luz a cada lado de la cadera en un cinturon tambien blanco dos catanas blancas brillantes, el primero en salir de su shock fue Jack:)  
-Quien es?(La voz de Mim le respondio sorprendiendo a todos)

-Ella es el espiritu de la luz y la inocencia, llamada Melody Luz, puede que vosotros la conozcais como mi hija y nada más que una leyenda, pero a venido a la tierra para cumplir su profecía y ayudaros.

-Eso es nuevo.¿Porque no sé de la leyenda esa o la profecia?(Jack)

-La leyenda dice que el hombre de la Luna y la mujer del sol tuvieron una hija y con ella aparecó una pofecía la cual decía que cuendo encontrase el amor tendría más poder de lo que nunca tendran,tienen o tuvieron... pero es solo una leyenda que empezo hace 300 años por un espiritu que deicía que la Luna le hablaba todas las noches, pero eso es imposible, además es solo una leyenda, un mito, un rumor...no es real, o si?

-Si nosotros podemos existir, por que ella no?

-Por extraño que parezca le doy la razón a Frostibe.(Contesto Bunny, sorprendiendo a todos)

-De acuerdo, pero dónde la encontramos?

(Antes de que nadie pueda contestar aparece un yeti que está en pánico y empieza a hablar a una velozidad vertijinosa mientras que los ojos de Norte se van agrandando asta quedar como platos)

-Que ocurre?(Pregunta conejito)

-Las luces de Nueva Orleans están desapareciendo...

-Que?!(todos e vuelven hacia el globo para ver como desaparece de Nueva Orleans varias luces a la vez)

-Todos al trineo Pitch está atacando!(Grita Norte; todos se dirijieron al trineo , sin una queja de Conejito , y todos ellos con rostros llenos de preocupación; cuando llegaron a la parada se encontraron un montón de pesadillas de un edificio a otro dando pesadillas a niños, adultos y adolescentes; derrepente una voz tenebrosa se escucho de entre las sombras haciendo que los guardianes se pongan en posición de ataque)  
-Porfin un poco de diversión!Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendriais!

-Que quieres PITCH?!(Bunny)

-Ya os lo dije la última vez que nos vimos no?Quiero ser visto, creido y...temido!Mientras que vosotros esteais aqui solo sois un estorbo por eso os haré caer uno a uno como fichas de domino.

-No será tan fácil Pitch!(Dice Totht; mientras tanto por detrás de ellos salen pesadillas que después de la última frase atacan a los guardianes intentando noquearlos, Jack y Sandy los esquivan pero los otros no tienen tanta suerte y quedando noqueados teniendo pesadillas, al ver esto Sandy los combierte en dulces sueños y consiguen despertarlos hciendo que vuelvan al ataque rapidamente, como Sandy convierte la última pesadilla en sueño Pitch sale de las sombras con una flecha apuntando a Sandy, Jack con sus poderes de hielo la desvia, ellos observan a Pitch que tiene el ceño fruncido y con una herida de arma blanca en el pecho)

-Idiota!

-Quete paso Pitch?

-Nada que te incumba niño!

-Seguro?Por que no creo que tener una herida de arma blanca en el pecho sea muy normal para los espiritus, además quien te lo hizo?Una niña pequeña, tu mismo?(Responde Jack con una sonrrisa divertida, pero que vaciló cuando vió que en la cara de su enemigo aparecia una sonrrisa malévola)

-No querido, fué echa por una adolescente enfadada por haber despojado a los niños de los que estaba de niñera de su creencia... un miedo sabrosísimo si he de decir, los niños y adolescentes de Burguess siempre fueron especiales, cierto?(Le dijo Pitch con una sonrrisa de satisfación al ver como los guardianes iban encajando sus palabras como piezas de un rompecabezas dandose cuenta que la última luz seguramenta lla no creyera en ellos y a Jack darse cuenta de que Melody le hizo la herida del pecho y que Pitch podría haberle hecho daño de alguna manera)  
-Que le hiciste?!

-Querido yo no le hize daño, solo le hice ver unos de sus temores...

-Y Sophie y Jamie?!

-Sin creencia!jajjaajaj!(Se hecho a reir al ver la cara de pena y desesperación, sintiendo su miedo antes de notar que desaparecia casi tan rápido como el de la chica , convirtiendose en ira. Jack empezo a luchar con Pitch que finalmente se retiró con una sonrrisa de satisfacción y un "me pagareis lo que me hicisteis"; inmediatamente los guardianes fueron corriendo hacía el trineo para ir a ver si de verdad Jamie y Sophie dejaron de creer además de averiguar quien era la curiosa adolescente que consiguio atacar y dañar a Pitch y que tanto apego le parece tener Jack, cuando llegaron a la casa de Jamie bajaron del trineo tristes y cansados ya que no podian sentir la gran creencia que normalmente notaban por parte de los dos niños,

justo en ese momento alguien grito el nombre del espiritu de invierno, que sorprendido levanto la vista del suelo y se fijo en la casa del lado donde una chica miraba hacia ellos pero no pudieron ver ya que las sombras le tapaban la cara, Jack pareció reconocerla ya que fué volando rapidamente hacía allí y a preguntarle que pasó y si se encuentra bien, le contó con pelos y señales lo que ocurrió.)

-Como es que llevabas un cuchillo en la bota?(Pregunto Bunnymund)

-Emm... e... una mala experiancia que tuve me hace estar siempre preparada y en vigilancia.(Sonrrió un poco nerviosa e incomoda cosa que los demas notaron y no preguntaron más entendiendo que era un mal recuerdo)

-Tenemos que irnos al Polo Norte a planear la batalla contra Pitch y como recuperar la creencia de los niños.(Dijo Tooth)

-Tienes razón no nos podemos quedar aqui sin hacer nada(Admitió Norte)

-Tenemos que encontrar la nueva guardiana, todavía no sabemos donde encontrarla...(Recordó Tooth)

-No me lo recuerdes...(Protesto Bunny)

-Hola(Una voz suave, tranquila y misteriosa los interrumpió haciendo que todos se dean la vuelta para ver allí a una adolescente de pelo rubio como el oro y piel muy pálida como la Luna, ojos grandes y verdes como la hierba en primavera, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, pómulos altos y rasgos finos en la cara en forma de corazón, su figura atlética estaba cubierta por un pijama que no parecía muy caliente más no percía importarle el frío del exterior).

-¿Que haces aquí Melody?(Jack)

-Ella es Melody?(Bunny)

-Si soy Melody, Melody Monlight Sun, o bien como vosotros me conoceis Melody Luz, Espiritu de la Luz e Incencia.(Dijo con la misma voz suave, tranquila y miseriosa que por alguna razón hacía a todos los guardianes sentrise relajados y seguros antes de que nadie pudiera protestar por esa afirmación la chica fué envuelta en un tornado de luz, haciendo a los guardianes darse la vuelta molestados por esta, al cabo de unos segundos cuando la luz desapareció mostro a la figura que les enseño el hombre de la Luna, se bajo la capucha y la cara de Melody fué descubierta y ahora desprendía una luz suave y cálida que parecía hacerlo como todo su cuerpo, y Jack fué, otra vez, el primero en despejarse de su sorpresa y dijo:)

**Hola!Es mi primera historia asi que, por favor no seais muy estrictos, decidme si os gusta o no. Decidme si quereis que siga con la historía!**

**Por cierto lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo pero los exámenes no me dejan mucho tiempo y después estube con mi familia de viaje, repito Lo siento.**

**Asta la próxima:**

**Daugtherofthemoon**


End file.
